


Virgin Sacrifice

by arrafrost



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Bondage, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura was impressed with herself that was for sure. Carm thought she looked like a virgin sacrifice before… well, how about when she comes back to the room to find Laura on display. Tied to Carmilla’s bed. With a blue silk scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the type of self-bondage Laura uses is amateur and not something that should be repeated if you're not experienced with bondage. It can be very dangerous which is why I have her realize that she should have thought her decision through because of how it is a mistake. Remember erotic fanfiction is not always an accurate portrayal of sex, just like porn.

Laura was impressed with herself that was for sure. Carm thought she looked like a virgin sacrifice before… well, how about when she comes back to the room to find Laura on display. Tied to Carmilla’s bed. With a blue silk scarf. Wearing matching a matching lace chemise [[x](http://www.viecouture.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/fredericks-velvetlacechemise.jpg)]. 

It was the sexiest she’d ever felt. Now that the embarrassing part of working up the courage to go into the sex shop - with LaFontaine and Perry coaching her the whole time, going into the lingerie section and picking things out (which was actually LaF and Perry picking things out and making Laura go into the changing room to try them on), and then having to go to the counter and purchase the outfit only to be told “honey, look around you at all the toys on the wall, no one’s judging you for some risque sleepwear.” 

That part was over and done with and now Laura was quite proud of herself. She pushed her boundaries and now looked incredibly sexy with her hair curled at the bottoms - courtesy of Perry - and tied to the bed, which she did herself because having someone tie her up while she was dressed in lingerie was not an option (unless it was Carmilla but that would defeat the purpose). 

Laura had to admit, it had been a challenge. Tying herself up to the bed post with the silk scarf that kept slipping through her fingers and her teeth. But after the twenty-ninth try, she was successfully bound to the bed. All… virginal and sacrificial for her vampire girlfriend. 

Now all she had to do was wait.

She had given herself enough time to set up and get ready. Left the lamps on for enough lighting that Carmilla would be able to see her outfit and how much effort Laura put into this evening, but the overhead light was off for a bit of mood lighting. Carmilla should be home from her lecture sometime in the next ten minutes. Laura had set up her laptop with the clock on the screen within view before tying herself up. 

Laura was practically giggling to herself, imagining what Carm would say or do upon finding Laura on display for her. Couldn’t wait to see the expression on her face. It would probably shock her, confuse her maybe, and her eyes would go wide for a moment, so caught off guard that she let her emotions show. Then she would compose herself, slip back into neutral but that lust and intrigue would still be there as she approached Laura. She was so excited. 

Any minute now. Laura couldn’t keep still. She wiggled on the bed as much as her restraints allowed her as she stared at the door, willing it to open. She listened carefully, despite the face that her girlfriend was usually too silent to detect. Any footsteps in the hallway had Laura calming herself, making herself still and throwing the best seduction eyes she could muster at the door. Only to be disappointed when the footsteps continued past her door.

The minutes passing got longer. She kept throwing glances at the clock on her laptop more often than the closed door across the room. She perked up at the first sound of footsteps or a creak but just enough to get ready if the door really opened. Which it didn’t. 

After the first hour, Laura started to wonder if she should give up and untie herself. Maybe try this another day… but Carm would see something was up the moment she say Laura. She’d keep asking what was up until Laura spilled about waiting in lingerie that she worked up the courage to buy and tell her the plan and then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore. She also didn’t want Carmilla to feel guilty. It wasn’t her fault that she was taking so long to come back from her lecture. They didn’t have official plans to hang out… this was all Laura’s idea and a surprise.

Laura realized now that she should have had a plan to get Carmilla back in reasonable time. Maybe she should have asked LaF or Perry or Danny or even Kirsch to walk Carm back to the dorm or convince her that Laura needed her back in their room for something without giving away the surprise. That would have been smart. 

Instead, Laura found her arms getting sore after having them tied above her head for nearly two hours. She had planned for having them tied up that long but in her plan, there was some… pleasant activities going on to distract her from that soreness. 

It was time to give up. She pulled her arms, tugging at the silk wrapped around her wrists and the headboard… it didn’t bug. Frowning, she tilted her head back, glancing up at the silk scarf. She twisted her wrists so her fingers could get at the scarf and pluck at the fabric that was knotted. Only to find it was tied rather… securely. 

"Oh no…" 

Laura tried harder, the silk always slipping through her fingers or somehow tightening around her wrists whenever she pulled away from the headboard. 

She whined, feeling it tighten a little… too much and decided to stop tugging at the fabric for fear of cutting off circulation. Laura glanced at her phone, on her own bed, on the other side of the bedroom. 

"F…ishsticks!" 

Maybe she should try calling out. Perry and LaF weren’t that far away, they usually heard cries of distress or other such yelling from the room. They could come to her rescue. And then she’d have to put up with LaF making jokes about ‘the bondage incident’ for oh, an eternity. Not to mention the fact that Laura hadn’t told them about the bondage plan… just the lingerie surprise. 

This whole idea was a mistake… and she kind of needed to use the washroom.

.  
.

Laura’s foot jerked at the feeling of something touching her, tickling her, and she awoke with a start. 

She blinked hard, tilting her head when she say Carmilla sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at her with that all too familiar “I want to eat you alive” look that didn’t actually mean eating people.

"Sup Carm?" She slurred, trying to wake herself up.

"Hmm," Carmilla purred, her fingers tracing up Laura’s foot, caressing all the way up her leg. "You tell me, cupcake."

Laura frowned, tilting her head in confusion. She rolled her shoulders, finding them stiff and… Her eyes widened instantly. She bit her lip as she gave an experimental tug to find that yes, she still had her arms tied above her head and glancing down she could confirm the lingerie was still on her body. 

"Uuuuuhm…" 

One of Carmilla’s brows rose. The vampire was beyond curious at this point.

"Surprise?"

"My own sleeping damsel? How thoughtful."

"I was going for virgin sacrifice… but then… I was also supposed to be awake in this plan of mine… I thought you’d be back earlier than this."

Carmilla’s expression shifted slightly, “Sorry, cupcake… had I known the plan I would have rushed home.”

"Yeah… I thought about that while I was tied up. Should have had a plan to get you back here and still keep the surprise."

Carmilla climbed further onto the bed, straddling Laura’s legs. Her palms running over the blue lace covering her girlfriend’s hips. “Good surprise.”

Laura bit her lip nervously, “You like it?”

Carmilla hummed her approval, eyeing up every inch of lace-covered skin. “Very sexy.”

"Yeah?" 

The vampire nodded, letting her fingers travel up Laura’s sides. She traced the cotton fabric that covered her breasts staying away from any sensitive areas. 

"You’re such a tease," Laura sighed, arching her back to encourage her girlfriend to go further.

Carmilla smirked, leaning down over Laura’s chest. Laura held her breath, but Carmilla just pulled at the bow of her lingerie set with her teeth before rising back up.

"Come on Carm, I’ve been stuck like this for hours. My arms are going numb!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Kind of yours, actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I put myself on a silver platter for you and you don’t eve- ah!"

Laura wasn’t actually upset or blaming Carmilla in anyway but the hand that slid up the inside of her thigh certainly had her shutting up. 

Carmilla’s fingers tapped gently against Laura’s thigh as she leaned back in, this time so her lips were brushing Laura’s ear.

"How did it feel? Getting ready? Tying yourself up for me?"

Laura gulped, “Um… kind of nerve wracking and rather difficult actually but mostly really hot…”

"And you are, how about that." Carmilla’s fingers moved higher, tugging at the edge of Laura’s panties. 

"Yeah… I just wish I could have seen you. When you first walked in… what kind of expression you had on your face."

Carm smirked, kissing Laura right behind her ear. “It was like I had won the lottery. If money was any value to me, of course.”

"Of co-ourse!" Laura squeaked, her hips jerking unconsciously as Carmilla’s fingers teased her through the fabric. Carmilla ran her fingers up and down Laura’s labia, pressing lightly but enough that Laura ached for more. 

"How did you even manage to tie yourself up?" Carmilla whispered.

"Teeth mostly… oh my gosh… it took a while."

"I bet," Carm dragged her teeth over Laura’s earlobe as she slipped a finger under the panties.

Laura moaned as Carm’s finger slid up between her labia, getting wet as pressing lightly against Laura’s clit before sliding back down and pushing inside her.

"This probably won’t take a while though, will it?" Carm purred. "You waited so patiently for so long… I think it’s time you were rewarded."

"Mm," Laura nodded, trying to angle her hips and push down. 

"No, no. Stay still. You are tied up, after all."

"I can still move Carm."

"Yes, but think of how much fun it is to be vulnerable. Completely at my mercy." She emphasized this by slipping another finger inside her girlfriend.

Laura could only moan. 

"I want you to lay back and close your eyes," Carmilla murmured, voice commanding but gentle. Laura did as she was told, dropping her head and laying as still as she could. "You’re my prisoner, Laura. Captured and put on display to be a sacrifice, for a vampire. Say ‘red’ if you want me to stop."

Laura shook her head but didn’t open her eyes, “Green.”

Carmilla pushed her fingers into Laura a little harder than before, making the brunette gasp sharply. “Dressed in the most scandalous attire-“

"Actually, there were a lot more revealing things in the sex shop. I mean some of it was just fishnet. Nothing covering anythiiiing!"

Carmilla twisted her fingers inside Laura, bringing her thumb up to press against Laura’s clit. It was more than effective in getting Laura to stop talking. Even though Carm would love to hear about this trip later. Right now they had more pressing matters. 

"You’re mine now, aren’t you little human?" Carmilla asked, working her fingers in and out of Laura. "Claimed by a vampire."

"Yes!" Laura moaned, doing her best to keep her hips still even though she wanted nothing more than to lift them up and thrust down on Carmilla’s fingers. She had three of them inside Laura now, her thumb continuing to stimulate her clitoris. 

"Are you going to come for me, little human? Give yourself over completely?" Carmilla purred, curving her fingers and rubbing Laura’s g-spot and her clit simultaneously now. She moved her fingers faster, pressing in harder, satisfied with how much louder Laura was getting, how her entire body quivered. 

Laura was arching her back now, hands twisted around to grasp the silk tie for purchase as Carmilla continued to whisper obscenities into her ear that only made her hotter. She was so close, right on the edge when Carmilla started to slow down.

"No, no, Carm please I-" Then she was moaning harder when Carmilla’s tongue replaced the thumb on her clit. She ran her tongue in circles around it, flicking it before her lips wrapped around the organ and sucked gently. 

Laura threw her head back, warmth flooding over her as her body spasmed in pleasure. 

"Wow… that was… wow!" Laura exclaimed, still contracting around Carmilla’s fingers that were brushing gently over her g-spot. She kept twitching in pleasure, not quite over stimulated yet but she could feel it coming. On the other hand…

"I can’t feel my arms."

"Oh my, was it that good?" Carm rose her eyebrow, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

"Well yes but my arms have sort of been stuck like this for several hours and… I really can’t feel them Carm."

The vampire laughed, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend as she pulled her fingers out from inside her and from underneath the lingerie. She wiped her hand off before reaching up and tugging at the fabric, finally releasing Laura from her silk trap.

Laura’s arms fell onto the pillow, completely asleep and Laura sort f laugh-sobbed at not being able to move them.

Carmilla simply laughed, sweetly of course, and ran her hands over Laura’s arms to arm them before lifting them up and bringing them down next to Laura’s side. She rubbed them gently to get the blood flow back into them.

"Next time, cupcake, text me  _before_  you tie yourself up.”

Laura chuckled before the unfortunate tingling rushed through her arms as she started to get feeling back in them. “Ow, pins and needles! Ouch! Deal! Definitely doing that next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> join me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) where I have more Carmilla fics that aren't on AO3


End file.
